An Innocent Incident
by IAmBadgerHearMeRoar
Summary: When Jess and Rory run into each other several years later, what will happen? RoryxJess
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight was bright and glinting off the skyscrapers that littered the skyline. Rory Gilmore pushed her sunglasses onto her face, tugged her bag on her shoulder, and crossed the street. Her mood was high; she'd just received a wonderful review from her editor on her last piece. She dodged a yellow cab that was running a red. She grimaced along with the other people that were crossing the road. The busy New York life was still eye-opening to her; it definitely wasn't Stars Hollow. But her mother was extremely happy that Rory still lived close enough for visits; she often found herself making the trip home to live the weekends on the couch with takeout and movie marathons. Luke and Lorelei had moved into the old house together since they got married, and everything was perfect on that front. April spent the summers with them a lot of the time; Rory had grown attached to her step-sister. They were planning a trip for next summer before April's senior year. Rory started to cross another street, but something caught her eye as she made her way across the rest of the way. A dark haired something. Her heels clicked on the pavement, and her coat swished against her knees as she hurried toward him. He was sitting at a chair outside a café; coffee sitting half drunk, book propped open in front of him. She tugged her glasses off and smiled. "_Jess_?"  
His dark eyes looked up and met hers instantly; the small half smile that she'd always loved slid onto his face.  
"Oh my God!" She squealed, as he stood, holding his arms out to her. She quickly stepped up to him and returned the hug; relishing the feeling she'd missed. "What are you doing here?" She stepped back, and he indicated for her to take the other seat at the table.  
"I would ask you the same thing, but Luke told me about the job,"  
She sat her bag down at her feet then grinned at him.  
"Congratulations," His voice was so sincere.  
"Thanks, I still can't believe it." She felt almost giddy. After getting off the campaign trail, she'd gotten her dream job at the New York Times. She had a small apartment, a cubical, and everything she'd really wanted. She hadn't heard from Logan since he'd walked away at her graduation, but she'd gotten over it. Her heart knew she made the right choice. And sitting across from Jess, all the old feelings started rising again. They'd danced together at Luke and Lorelei's wedding; such a special, wonderful night.  
A waitress stepped up to the table then, and tugged a notepad out of her apron. "Can I get you something?" She smiled.  
"Coffee, please," Rory answered. The waitress nodded and went back into the café. "Now you never answered my question," She prompted.  
He leaned on his elbows that were resting on the table. "I'm actually here to meet with my editor," He looked sheepish. "I'm publishing something new,"  
"You are?" Her face lit up. "I didn't know!"  
"I haven't told them yet," He said, meaning Lorelei and Luke. "I thought I'd wait till it was actually out." He tugged his own bag up onto his lap and dug in it. "Speaking of which," He pulled a small hardback out and slid it over to her. "Here's a new arc. Hot off the press."  
She grabbed it and instantly flipped it over to read the cover. "_An Innocent Incident_? That doesn't sound ominous," She grinned. She looked at the back cover, running her finger over his picture. "Oh, this is so great, Jess."  
He didn't say anything, just watched her look over the book. The waitress brought the drink back and sat it in front of her. Rory took a large sip, and then shook her hair out of her eyes, looking at him. She hadn't seen him in over a year; annual Thanksgiving dinner at the Gilmore's house, that he was invited to thanks to Luke. His hair was shorter, like the first time she'd met him, standing in her bedroom.  
She patted the book. "I can't wait to read it."  
"You always were my biggest fan," He joked.  
"I'm just glad you finally figured out your potential."  
They were both quiet for a minute, listening to the sounds of the city around them. She twirled the cup in her hands. "Hey, Jess?" She almost whispered.  
"Yeah?" He responded in the same voice.  
"I, um." She'd thought about this a hundred times. She'd tried to write it to him in a letter, but could never find the right words. Sitting here in front of him now, she didn't know if she could get it out. "I just wanted to thank you,"  
His eyebrows came together. "For what?"  
She shrugged. "For convincing me to go back to school. You're the reason I did, you know."  
He made a face. "Sure it wasn't your bottle blond?"  
"Ha, no." She looked up, not meeting his eyes. "Logan wasn't much help in that situation."  
"You still with him?"  
"I haven't seen him in almost five years."  
At this, he looked surprised. He should have realized; Logan hadn't been at the wedding, or any holidays since. But Jess had never asked, and Rory had never mentioned it.  
"Well," He swallowed. "You're welcome."  
She reached over and cautiously touched his hand. He just looked down at it; an odd look on his face. She let go, and felt the awkwardness wash over her.  
"Uh, how long are you in town?"  
"I head back to Philly tomorrow," He took another sip of his coffee.  
Disappointment flooded her. Her hands twisted in her lap.  
"Hey," He leaned toward her, lowering his voice. "Have dinner with me tonight." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand. It was just normal Jess. She nodded yes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deep breath. _

The hostess lead Rory through a labyrinth of tables and chairs, while a soft jazz song played throughout the restaurant. She tugged self consciously on her sweater; she'd spent much longer deciding what to wear to the dinner that she'd like to admit. After they'd parted from the café, Rory grabbed a cab back to her apartment. Her phone kept finding its way into her hand, itching to call Lorelei and tell her about the afternoon. But she knew it probably wouldn't be a very good idea; even though Lorelei had warmed up to the idea of Jess over the past few years, Rory knew she would always look at him as the boy who broke Rory's heart.  
"Here you are, Miss."  
He was wearing a dark jacket, over a dark shirt, his dark hair curling against his temple. He stood when she stepped up to the table, and she grinned inwardly.  
"Such a gentleman," She joked, picking up the menu.  
He smirked, and didn't respond.  
After a minute of scanning the menu, her eyes lifted up and watched him, almost subconsciously. His eyebrows were pulled together in concentration, eyes looking over the wine list (even though they both knew that he'd just end up ordering a beer). She couldn't help but be reminded of the day he won the picnic basket. Their lunch and conversation by the pond. The day she asked him why he was only nice to her.  
"You're staring."  
"What?" She blinked.  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" The smirk was still in his voice.  
"Sorry," She blushed, eyes going down to the menu.  
Several minutes later, the waitress came by, and got their drink order.  
"So," Jess leaned on his elbows. "How do you like New York?"  
"Oh, God, it's," Her shoulders came up "incredible." She smiled at him. "You think you'd get tired of it, but each day there's something new to see."  
A glass of wine, and a bottle of beer was sat down in front of them. They both took a drink. Jess looked around the dining room for a second, then leaned toward her. "Kinda awkward, isn't it?"  
"Uh, yeah. Little bit." She said, shyly.  
"Yeah." He leaned back.  
"Well…" She struggled for a topic. "Tell me about you, then. Besides writing another book, what have you been up to?"  
"Oh, you know. Living in Philly isn't always the dream it's made to be, but the house is doing good."  
"Still living in the attic?"  
"Ha," He took a swig of beer. "No, I actually got an apartment down the street. Or, I don't know if it can really be considered an apartment; it's more like a closet with running water."  
"Same here. A journalist salary doesn't mean I can afford the upper West side."  
"Ah, come on Gossip Girl,"  
She chuckled under her breath. They ordered their dinner, and made small talk for the rest of the wonderful evening. The snow had started to lightly fall outside; Christmas was right around the corner, after all.  
After they'd vacated the table, Jess had held the door open for her as they both stepped outside.  
"So," Rory turned and looked at him. "You're leaving soon." She slipped her coat on over her sweater.  
Jess scratched his neck, looking out into the street where a line of yellow cabs were blocking the entire road; a playhouse had let out down the road. "Are you going home for Christmas?" He asked quietly.  
"Um, yeah. I'll be at the Gilmore's with bells on."  
He looked her in the eye, and nodded slowly. And before she even knew what was happening, could process where they were headed, Jess stepped toward her and pulled her to him. He captured her mouth with his, and she couldn't possibly help the startled gasp in the back of her throat. Her fingers found the front of his jacket, and she held on for dear life. He felt the same, as he had all those years ago when they'd kissed outside Gypsy's, where he had an unlit cigarette between his fingers. Her mind was swirling, as he griped the side of her face as if his life depended on it. Then he was gone, and her eyes fluttered open. He was breathing hard, eyes narrowed in concentration.  
"Christmas." He huffed out. It was a promise. And she had no idea what he meant. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas lights were twinkling around the doorframe, most likely they had been hung with strict instructions by Emily Gilmore, the runner of the extravagant household. Rory reached out and rung the doorbell. She had on a shimmering green dress, black tights, and her black pea coat. She'd pulled her hair up into a simple bun, and curled the tendrils that fell down around her face. She was nervous; she hadn't heard from him since they walked away from each other outside the restaurant. He'd promised _Christmas_, and here it was.  
Her head had been spinning since that night; not really knowing which way was up. She'd ignored Lorelei's calls, just replying with a text that she was too busy to talk. His kiss had made her feel like she had when she was seventeen. And she hadn't felt that way in a long time. She'd fallen in love with him all those years ago, and only admitted it to him once, and she wasn't even sure he'd heard her. Could she feel that way again?  
"My darling daughter!" The door swung open, and Lorelei pulled Rory into a hug.  
"Hey, Mom," She grinned, as a maid closed the door behind them as they stepped into the entryway.  
"So, tell me. What's up, what's happening, what's the haps? Seriously, a week not talking to each other? I have no clue what happened in your life. You could have showed up with blue hair for all I know." Lorelei slid her arm through Rory's as they walked into the sitting room. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's mile a minute speech pattern.  
"Lorelei, let the child breathe," Emily scolded from her seat across the room, a drink already in her hand.  
"Hi everyone, merry Christmas," Rory smiled and waved to the room. Luke was sitting with a beer on the loveseat, he smiled and nodded at her.  
"Rory!" Richard stepped into the room behind them, carrying a tub of ice for the drink cart. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas, Grandpa,"  
Lorelei sat next to Luke, and picked up her half drunk martini glass, Rory sat on the seat across from them. Richard began making her a drink, and Emily turned to her.  
"So, Rory, tell us how life in the city is. Your mother hasn't told us anything about what's happening in your life,"  
"Well, it's not my fault, Mom. I was assuming she'd show up with blue hair."  
"That's not her fault, Grandma, I haven't talked with her recently. It's really been busy at the Times. Lots of stuff going on; Christmas season and everything."  
"Oh, of course." Emily smiled. "I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself,"  
"Oh, yeah, it's perfect." Richard handed her her drink.  
They all made typically Gilmore house small talk, then Emily announced that it was time to move into the dining room.  
"Um, hey, is Jess coming?" Rory asked, trying to keep her nerves under control.  
"Oh, yeah, he called right before you showed up," Luke told he, sitting down next to Lorelei at the dining room table. "Said he was running late; tractor trailer was broken down on the highway, major traffic."  
"Yes, we decided that we would go ahead and eat, then we could fix him a doggy bag when he eventually shows up," Emily stated, in her signature style.  
"Oh, okay." She tried to keep the disappointment off of her face.  
The maid delivered the plates of salad around the table. Richard and Luke talked about a round of golf they had played a few weeks ago, and it sounded like Luke enjoyed it about the same amount that he used to. The turkey was delicious and rich, a traditional Gilmore Christmas meal.  
As they ate their dessert, Rory was almost beginning to panic about Jess not being there.  
"Rory?"  
"Huh?" She looked at her mom, she'd been stuck in her head, and hadn't heard them speaking.  
"We have something we want to tell you. All of you," Lorelei took hold of Luke's hand, and he looked like he was about ready to sweat out of his suit.  
Rory's eyes widened. _No. Seriously?_  
"We're going to have a baby." Lorelei just about beamed.  
Emily gasped, Richard let out a hearty laugh, and Rory squealed.  
"Mom! I can't believe it!" She stood and ran around the table, and pulled Lorelei into a hug.  
"Congratulations, Son," Richard shook Luke's hand.  
"Yes, congratulations," Emily said sincerely, her hands folded in front of herself, polity.  
"Excuse us just for one minute, please," Lorelei squeezed Luke's hand, and then pulled Rory into the sitting room.  
"Kay, so, thoughts?" She folded her arms, eyebrows pulled together.  
"Thoughts? Mom, I'm so excited. And so happy for you two." Rory grinned at her. "This is so good, and it's a perfect Christmas gift,"  
"Really?" Lorelei smiled shyly. Rory thought that her mom was rarely shy, so she knew she was nervous.  
"Of course. It's amazing. And this kid is going to come into the world with two awesome parents, and a pretty epic bigger sister, if I do say so myself."  
"I love you, kid," Lorelei said.  
Rory pulled her into another hug. "I love you, too."  
"Well, I believe a celebration is in order!"Richard walked past them, holding a bottle of champagne.  
"Wait, you were drinking a martini earlier," Rory narrowed her eyes. "You're not supposed to drink."  
"It was club soda," Lorelei responded, as Luke came up behind her, sliding his arm around her waist.  
"Luke, congratulations, this is so perfect,"  
"Thanks, Rory. Means a lot, kid."  
The champagne popped and they clapped. They passed around glasses; Lorelei had another club soda.  
"Oh, God, this is gonna get real old real fast," She complained.  
"When is the baby due, Lorelei?" Emily asked.  
"August 3rd."  
"Ah, a summer baby," Emily smiled. "How wonderful,"  
Luke's cell phone rang, and he excused himself out into the entry hall.  
_Maybe it's Jess, saying he's on his way finally_, Rory thought hopefully. She took a sip of the bubbly, cool liquid.  
"What about a baby shower? We could have it in the spring. We would need to invite the ladies from the DAR." Emily snapped into planning mode, mentioning appetizers, and registries. Lorelei groaned.  
Luke stepped back into the room, staring at his phone.  
"Uh, that was the police."  
Rory's heart slid out of the chest and dripped onto the fancy carpet.  
"Jess was in an accident."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now."

These words kept circling Rory's mind as she followed Luke and Lorelai to the hospital. The night that Jess came to her dorm room and begged her to run away with him. She'd sent him away, and gone back to Dean; which she knew now had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She let out a shaky breath, and turned the steering wheel into the hospital parking lot. There was a spot open next to the green truck that she pulled into.  
"I'm sure he's fine," Lorelai said as she climbed out of the truck, and put an arm around Rory as they walked toward the door. There was snow on the ground, but they didn't comment on it. Although Rory was sure her mother was taking it as a sign that Jess was going to be alright. Luke went up to the counter and asked about his nephew, and they directed them to another floor, and waiting room.

Three cups of coffee later, there still wasn't any word from anyone. Rory felt like she was about to go insane. "I'm gonna go take a walk," She stood up and headed toward the hallway.  
"Want me to come with you?" Lorelai asked her.  
"No, it's fine," She tried to smile, but most likely failed. Out in the hall, she pulled her arms up and wrapped them around herself. This was insane. She hadn't seen him in ages, and now suddenly she felt like her heart was crumpling in her chest. Her mind wandered back to that night in her dorm room.

His leather jacket, and his bed head, and the desperation in his voice. She could still hear it clear as day. She had been scared; unsure of what she really felt. She was still glad that she hadn't gone with him that night. It hadn't been their time. So much had happened since, so much that they both needed. He'd grown up; become a strong, sure person. But the memory still swirled around. And then there was the night that he ran after her and told her he loved her. She had loved him, all those years ago. They were fire and water; often bickering. But there were the moments when it was just the two of them; she'd give just about anything for one of those moments right now.

Rory walked back into the waiting room, and raised her eyebrows when it was just Lorelai sitting in the chairs.  
"Oh, thank God. I didn't want to leave in case Luke came back out," Lorelai stood and walked over to her. "He's out of surgery, and is in recovery. Luke just went back. They'll let us back soon. Immediate family only."  
Rory felt like a giant weight had flown away from her shoulders. She collapsed in a chair, a stupid tear of relief sliding down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away.  
"Honey," Lorelai sat down next to her, and gripped her hand. "It's okay,"  
"I know," Rory responded. "I'm just, so relieved."  
"Okay, you've gotta tell me what's going on with you two," Her mom crossed her legs, and looked pointedly at her. "You're way more emotionally invested in this than I expected you to be."

"Uh, we met in New York a few weeks ago,"  
"Uh-ha."

"And had dinner."  
"Ooh, saucy."  
"Mom."  
"Sorry. Continue."  
"And we," Rory shrugged. "Kissed. And said we'd see each other tonight. That's it." She folded her arms and picked a piece of carpet to stare at.

"Do you think you're going to get back together?"  
"I have no idea. But what did the doctor say about the surgery?"  
Lorelai leaned back in her seat. "Just that he made it through alright, and was being sent to recovery." She sighed. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine, Hon,"  
Rory nodded. "I hope." She looked at her Mom. "Well, give me a distraction. Tell me about the baby."  
Lorelai beamed. "Well, it's still early, we don't know if it's a boy or girl not. But according to the doctor, it's incredibly healthily. Oh, and I've been eating apples."  
Rory laughed softly. A door opened and she looked up to see Luke coming out. She instantly stood and went toward him.  
"What happened? How is he?"  
"He's okay. They gave him something to sleep, so he'll be out for a few hours. But, he asked for you."  
"Me?" Rory asked.  
Luke smiled softly. "Yeah. I told them to let you back." He reached out and touched her shoulder.  
"Oh, thank you, Luke," She reached forward to hug him quickly.  
"Go on back," Lorelai smiled at her.  
Rory grabbed her bag, then opened to door Luke had come from. She looked back at the two standing in the waiting room.  
"I love you two." She told them. Then disappeared behind the door, off to find Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rory slowly creaked the door open, she took a very deep breath, and held it in. His dark hair was pooled around his head on the pillow. She quickly looked behind her, before letting the door shut. Dark eyes were closed, a tube set under his nose. There were small cuts itched along his face; she winced, just looking at him. One lone chair sat next to the hospital bed, a beeping heart monitor sitting next to it. Silently, she sat down on the chair, and looked over at him.  
"I'm not asleep yet, you know." Jess said, his voice deep and tired.  
"Jess," She sighed, and sat to the edge of the seat. Reaching out, she took hold of his warm hand, and it fit the same like it had when they were seventeen.  
His eyes blinked open. "I like your dress,"  
Surprised, and slightly embarrassed, she shook her head. "Jess, are you alright?"  
"Mm, been better." He adjusted slightly on the pillow.  
"Luke said you wanted to talk to me," She said, trying to remind him.  
He gave her a small grin. "Yeah, I did." _Yawn. _"I wanted to say sorry about missing dinner. But a tractor trailer on the 84 had another idea."  
"Oh, it's okay."  
He squeezed her hand in response. Then softly said "You remember the night of our accident?"  
She hadn't thought of that in years. "Um, yeah, of course. But, Jess, you should rest,"  
"It took one second," He cut her off, and she sat back, listening to him. "That dog, or whatever it was ran into the road. And the only thing I could think of was you."  
Her heart shifted.  
"You were sitting there, so innocent, and I didn't even react until it was too late," His eyes trailed to the ceiling.  
"It wasn't your fault," She whispered.  
"Who was driving the car, Rory?" His voice sounded more sure, more awake. He was getting mad at himself. "I was young and stupid. And you're the one who got hurt."  
This was deeper than the accident, Rory suddenly realized. His words meant more than she first thought. He was talking about them; together.

"I was the one who decided to get in the car." She told him, defiantly.  
Slowly, his eyes slid over and made contact with hers.

Quietly, so that she could almost barely hear him, he whispered an apology. "I'm sorry, Rory."  
Her elbows leaned on the bed, and she held his hand up in both of hers. "Jess,"

She'd always loved his eyes. They were dark, and mysterious, like all of him; but they held something else. They held stories, and fears, and anger, and secrets. They all swam behind the veil, just under the surface. She used to think that she could get through to him, to see his inside, like no one else can. And right now, looking into them, she realized that she did see him better than anyone else. Because he let her.

"Rory,"

That's all it took.

She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his. His mouth tasted cold, and the oxygen tube tickled her nose, but she didn't care. He brought a hand up, and wrapped a curl of her hair around his finger. Traced her cheek with the back of his knuckle. Whispered her name once more. Slowly, she pulled back, and rested her forehead against his. He blinked sleepily up at her.  
"I think the drugs are kicking in,"  
She laughed softly. "You need the sleep,"  
"But I don't want it," He argued like a four year old.  
She leaned back, and ran and hand down the side of his face. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
An offer he couldn't refuse. He drifted to sleep, with a smile on his face.

*Sorry guys! I know I haven't been updating very well, but with school and other pieces, I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy this, and the rest of the story. I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you SO MUCH for all the love. It means the world, you have no idea 3

~Badger *


	6. Chapter 6

"All I'm saying is that you could totally pull off one of those costumes, you know, if you really put your mind into it." Rory heard her mother say as she stepped into the waiting room. She'd just left Jess's room while he slept, to give them an update.  
"Yeah, I think my mind's staying right where it's at, thank you very much," Luke responded, then looked up at Rory and stood. "Hey, Rory, how's he doing?"  
She wrapped her arms around herself, and smiled softly. "Good, he's…good. The medication hit him, and he's resting right now."  
"The doctor came by while you were back there," Lorelai said, standing up slowly. "They said that they wanted to run a few more tests, but the results from the surgery came back looking good, so. That's positive." She smiled.  
"Yeah, it really is." Rory rubbed her arms up and down a few times. "So, what costumes were you discussing?"  
"Don't ask." Luke said, as Lorelai's typical grin covered her face.  
"Taylor has an event planned for New Years."  
"Oh boy." Rory grinned.  
Luke scowled.  
"And apparently Luke is in the top running to be 'Head Elf.'"  
"It doesn't even make sense, elves have to do with Christmas! What are they doing bringing them back out at New Years? It's like hauling the Easter Bunny out at Fourth of July." Luke ranted, possibly letting off steam from the stress of the evening.  
"This is Taylor, we're talking about, Luke. When has he done anything that makes sense?" Lorelai responded. "And besides, I already started making your costume."  
"You what?!"  
Lorelai tugged Rory's arm and pulled her out into the hall, grinning again as Luke grumbled behind them.  
"How're you doing?"  
"Me?" Rory asked.  
"No, my other daughter that's standing right next to you that's fulfilled all my hopes and dreams that I could ever have for an offspring, like going to Harvard. Yes, you. Pretty scary, huh?"  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, but he talked and he sounds okay."  
"Well, sweetie, I think he's going be okay."

"I hope so." 

His eyebrows lifted a little, and he sighed as he woke.  
"Hey, you're up," She said softly, gripping his hand.  
"Mmm," He groaned.  
"Your head feel okay?"  
He blinked, and his eyes slowly focused on hers.  
"I missed you, Rory."  
Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
"What…Jess, I just left to talk to Mom and Luke for a minute, but I've been here the whole time…"  
"No." He swallowed. Then slowly reached up and caught a strand of hair that was curled against the side of her face. "I mean I missed you when I left." Pause. "God. I was a damn fool." He dropped his hand.  
Jess had been more open tonight than the entire time she'd known him. It might have been the medication talking, but Rory couldn't bring herself to care.  
"It doesn't matter now, Jess."  
He looked at her, and seemed to believe her words. Then closed his eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry, Rory."

One single, lone tear slipped down and trailed down his cheek.  
"Jess," Rory reached out and wiped it away. "Stop,"  
She knew what she had to say. What she'd have to tell him to make him believe her. And she was ready. She'd made her choice, and wanting him out of emotional pain.  
"Jess," She leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. "I forgive you." 


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been four days since Jess was discharged from the hospital, and he was beginning to feel like his old self once again. He'd temporarily moved into Rory's apartment, and she'd turned into a mother hen. Making sure he had coffee, and water, and blankets. Or pillows, or books, or the remote. He complained that she didn't have to go through so much trouble for him, but he secretly adored the look of concentration that formed on her face as she rewrapped his bandages. After that first night in that hospital, there was a change between them. A chord had been plucked and left their emotions in a whirl. They hadn't talked about anything that was said while Jess was still sightly high on the pain medication, but there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

He had to admit, New York was beautiful in the winter. The snow was slowly drifting down as he watched out the window; seeing the edge of yellow cabs many floors down, slushing through the white mix. He'd grown up in this city, and it was still his most favorite place to be. Everything that he'd ever wanted, he'd been able to find on that island. Well, until that one summer.

Rory muttered something in her sleep, and he glanced down at her. She was curled up against his side, her head half on his shoulder, half on her pillow. They were both propped up on the wide couch that was placed in front of the television set in the cramped living room. An old black and white flick was playing quietly, but Jess hadn't paid much attention to it for the past few minutes. Rory had stuck the DVD in before laying down next to him, having just finished her dinner. She'd been gone at work all afternoon, and felt guilty about it. She'd told him it was 'bonding' time, watching the movie. But twenty minutes in she'd passed out; exhausted from the past two days. Jess had been watching her sleep, tracing slow patterns on her arm that was draped over his stomach.  
She slowly blinked up at him, and winced. "You shouldn't have let me sleep," She said quietly.  
"Why?" He fake whined back at her.

"I don't know. That's not very good skills for a care giver to demonstrate," she rubbed her eyes with her free hand, leaving the one resting on him.  
"I think its pretty acceptable when said caregiver hasn't slept the past week,"  
"That's not totally true."  
He raised his eyebrows and grind softly at her.  
"I got a few minuets last night, and like, Saturday when Mom and Luke came by and watched you."  
"Why do you have people watching me like a dog? I'm gonna begin to feel helpless, you know. You'll end up having to be on my beck and call for the rest of our lives."

She punched him in his unhurt shoulder.  
"Shut up, dork."  
"Dork?" He laughed. "Are you six?"  
"Yes I am, dork."  
"Aw," He pulled her up closer against him, and chuckled. "I love when you act six,"  
She rolled her eyes, and changed the subject on him. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine and dandy, Pippy,"  
She grinned at the reference.  
"Seriously. You're due for more pain meds in an hour," She glanced at her watch.

He snuggled into her neck. "You're all the pain meds I need."  
"That literally has to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said in your life."  
"It's quite possible." Jess took hold of her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. This. This made him feel sixteen again. It made him crave cigarettes, and Hemingway, and, _god, _more of Rory. She sighed into the kiss as he wrapped one head around the back of her neck, securing her to him.  
"Jess?" She breathed.  
"Hm?" He barely had the concentration to respond.  
"_I love you._"  
This made him pause. He pulled back, staring into her ocean blue eyes that would always be home to him. It was the first time she'd said it in years.

He'd said it first, then ran away. Ever since that night, he'd dreamed what it would sound like hearing it from her. So much in life had been shit for him, but this one moment seemed to make it all fall away. When she first came into his life, he'd never known what she'd be. That he'd spend nights drunk, cursing everything in life, but never her. They'd just been kids then. Now, it meant something even more.

He watched her eyebrows knit together, and he remembered that he hadn't responded to her yet.

"God, Rory," he crushed his mouth back to hers, and pulled her as tight against him as he could manage without causing pain.

It was New Year's Eve. And as the snow fell outside on the city, Jess found himself becoming whole once more, and more happy than he'd ever been in his entire life.

*YEAH I KNOW. School, life, same old excuses. That, and I had no real clue where to take the story. But I got some inspiration, so I hope you lovelies enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me. I love you all. 3 3 3 *


	8. Chapter 8

The snow continued to fall lightly outside, the early morning light causing everything to sparkle. Jess sighed out in content; he and Rory were curled around each other, sheets crumpled and stretched. Her head was resting on his chest once more, eyelids fluttering in sleep. They'd carefully made their way to the bed late last night. The movie that'd been playing had been stuck on the menu for the past six hours, replaying the music over and over softly in the background. It was odd that Jess didn't find it annoying, but he contributed that to his attention being elsewhere.

When he was little, he'd always had an idea about what his life would end up being. When other kids at school would tease him for getting too into the books they read in English class, his bitter streak began to sink in. Ignoring his peers, he'd sulk off to the library to hide in a book during lunch. Nobody seemed to care where he was, anyway. Including his mom. Liz was always more worried about her current boyfriend than where her son was currently hiding from the world. She'd made up for that a lot the past few years, but Jess still blamed her for his shitty childhood. And his dad was no help either. But when he was younger, he'd stayed with Luke for a weekend when Liz ditched him to run off to the Caribbean with God knows who. The two barely spoke two words to each other. Jess had only been eleven, and just stayed up in Luke's apartment, reading. Luke didn't know what to do with the kid; much like how he didn't know what to do with him when he was seventeen. He just left Jess to his own devices, which was perfectly fine to the young boy. He still remembered the day that he'd looked out the window of the apartment that looked down on the square. There was a man in a sweater vest walking around with a clipboard, dancing acorns twirling in the gazebo, banners and flowers and who knows what other sort of decorations littered the entire town. That was when Jess decided that Stars Hollow was indeed a living hell. He rolled his eyes ate the mayhem, and was just about to look away from the window when something caught his eye. A young girl with chestnut hair was curled up against the one free tree trunk in the square. She had a book propped open on her lap, and her face was curled into a giant grin. He narrowed his eyes, watching her. She was totally oblivious to the town nut cases around her, living in her own fictional world. He lost track of how long he watched her sitting there, slowly turning pages, until someone must have called her name, because she looked up than stood. She bounced over to a young woman, with the same color hair. She looked more like an older sister than a mom to the girl. Jess's eyes widened when he realized they were headed toward the diner. He jumped back from the window, and ran toward the landing. Right before turning the corner into the diner, he peaked around the doorframe and watched the door. Luke was taking an order from a man with a hat and dark sunglasses, and a lady with curly blond hair and a very rough voice. The two dark haired girls stepped into the diner, and Jess sucked in a breath. He never really noticed girls too much before. But when he saw the young girl up close, he felt his heart do a weird flip thing; he would later learn that this was the feeling writer's had tried to capture with simple words for centuries. The girl sat with her mom at the counter, and sat her book down on it. Jess leaned over a bit to see the title. _Oliver Twist._  
"Coffee?" Luke asked the mom, and she rolled her eyes at this.  
"Like I'd order anything else?"  
Luke looked down at the girl. "Learn from your mother's mistakes, Rory. Hold off on your inherited caffeine addiction as long as you can."  
Rory.

Jess mentally cursed himself. Why could't he look away from this girl?

Rory grinned up at Luke, not replying.  
"Hey, my kid just knows what's good. She knows quality. What can I say, she takes after her mother."  
"It's true."

The first time he heard her voice. And it made him blink. He pushed a strand of dark hair out of his eye, continuing to watch Rory.

When she and her mother had eventually left the diner, he made his way back upstairs. He dug his worn copy of _Oliver Twist_ out of his duffle and began to flip through it.

When he'd been shipped to Luke's once more several years later, he'd wondered if he'd see her again. What's the possibility she still lived in town? That'd she still remember the book she'd been reading that day? When Luke dragged him to dinner at some chick named Lorelei's house, the last thing he'd expected was to walk into Rory's bedroom. She'd grown even more beautiful, and as stupid as it sounds, looking over her book shelf almost took his breath away. To see the worlds that they'd shared, and not even known it. And when he quoted _Oliver Twist_ to her and she remembered, he about fell in love with her on the spot. He'd always had an idea about what his life would end up being. And it always had been Rory.

She yawned, and he chuckled down at her. Her curls were tangled around her face, and her mascara from the previous day was smudged on her upper cheek. But she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She blinked her eyes open, and looked at him. He knew a grin was plastered across his face, but he couldn't help it.

"Happy new year," She whispered to him.  
He softly kissed her forehead. "I love you." He responded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"  
"Yes, Mom." Jess grinned at Rory, making her roll her eyes. She pulled into her mom and Luke's driveway and put the car in park.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want."

"I think you're going to get separation anxiety if you don't see your mother soon," he smirked, reaching out to bump her chin with his knuckle. "I'll survive a few hours of socialization."

Biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous about something, she opened her car door and carefully made her way around to his side of the vehicle. He unbuckled his seat belt carefully, and gripped Rory's hand when she offered it. He was still pretty beat up, but he was healing. He reached an arm around her shoulders and leaned more of his weight onto her than he wanted to admit. There were a few cars already parked in the driveway. Snow still blanketed the yard and house, the lights donning the porch glistened and gave everything a sparkly glow.

It was a week into the new year, and Rory and Jess had spent almost the entire time curled up in her apartment. She'd built up a little bit of sick leave and was spending it all on Jess. He complained every morning that he was perfectly capable to wobble around the apartment, and order take out on his own, but she always ended up winning the argument. She'd have to go back to work the next week, but they were both savoring every moment they had together.

"YOU'RE HERE." Lorelei opened the door, a bright red shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and a bump beginning to show. "God, it took you long enough."  
"Sorry, sorry," Rory waved her off, helping Jess up the steps. "Traffic was horrible getting out of the city."  
Lorelei blinked at her. "It's a Tuesday."

Rory shrugged. "I can't control the traffic patterns."

Lorelei narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure it was traffic?"

Jess turned red.

"Mom."

"I'm just saying, I've used the old traffic excuse several times in my life," she sighed dramatically, folding her arms.

"Lorelei, let them actually get in the door before you begin interrogating them," Emily's voice wafted out from the living room.

Lorelei sighed, and held the door open. "Come in, come in then," She whispered while shutting the door behind them. "Before my mother starts yelling at me."

Rory and Jess started removing their coats, just as Sookie rounded the corner. The shorter woman squealed and pulled both of them into a hug. Rory returned the hug, while Jess patted her back slightly awkwardly.  
"Oh, I'm so happy to see you kids!" Sookie pulled back, smiling widely at them. Apparently Lorelei had filled her best friend in on Rory and Jess's…relationship.

If that's what it was? After Rory's admission of feelings, Jess had felt like his heart had been snipped and was soaring free and high above the clouds. He was in bliss, basically, as stupid as it may sound. And when he said something back, he thought that they'd instantly pick right back up from when they were seventeen. And they had…in some ways. Jess had said that he loved her several more times since that night, but Rory had stopped responding. They spent every moment together (by Rory's choice), but they weren't actually getting anywhere. She pulled away when things became heated between them, always blaming his injuries. He was at a loss at this point.

"We're happy to see you too, Sookie!" Rory told her. Jess just tried to send her a polite smile.

Sookie stepped back, wrapping her arm around Lorelei, her red pigtails as bouncy as ever. "Did you hear the good news?"  
"What good news?" Rory asked, as Jess leaned back against the wall.

Lorelei beamed. "We've decided to name the baby Clive Von Tripp Gilmore Danes. We're thinking that even if he doesn't end up being as smart as this one," she motioned toward her daughter "he'll still get scholarship money with a name like that."  
"We're not naming our son that." Luke's voice called from the kitchen.  
"Luke, I'm telling you. The diner is not going to be able to pay for an Ivy League education these days!"

"What about The Dragonfly?" Rory asked.  
"Oh," Lorelei waved her hand. "We're saving that for our retirement."

"And mine." Sookie added. She giggled. "I came up with the Von Tripp part."

"Yes, Sookie is going to help our son achieve greatness by giving him the snottiest name in the history of the universe." Lorelei smiled.

Sookie bowed her head. "Hey, I'm just here to help in any way that I can."

"We're not naming him that!" Luke yelled once again.  
"Oh my god, you are no fun." Lorelei winked at Rory and Jess.  
"You better not be burning my potatoes in there!" Sookie yelped toward the kitchen.  
"Go on, guy's. There's finger sandwiches and other finger related food in the living room." Lorelei pushed them off.

Rory and Jess made their way around the corner and into the larger room, seeing Richard, Emily, Jackson, and "Lane?!" Rory squealed, running up to hug her friend. "Mom didn't say you were coming!"  
Lane smiled widely, holding Rory in her hug. "Well, Zach's watching the boys, so it's my night out. Lorelei invited me last minute." The girls pulled away, and Rory went about greeting the rest of the gathering. The official reason for the dinner/party/whatever it actually was was for the fact that their Christmas celebration had been slightly halted.

As Rory became a little social butterfly, Jess was beginning to regret his statement from the car. Silently, he made his way into the kitchen where he knew Luke was finishing the meal they would be eating shortly. With Sookie's help, of course.  
"Hey," he said quietly to Luke as he entered the kitchen.  
"Hey, we're not naming Clint Vonn Turnip, of whatever," Luke said, waving a spatula in the air, typical backwards cap on his head.  
"Didn't ask." Jess said, leaning against the counted, arms folded.

"Right." Luke sat the utensil down and rubbed his hands off on his jeans. "Well, uh, how you feeling? Healing up okay?"  
Jess shrugged. "Satisfactory."

"Oh, well, good." Luke nodded.

The kitchen grew a little awkward as they listened to the group in the living room laughing about something.  
A few moments later, most likely regretting it later, Jess opened his mouth. "Hey, Luke?"  
"Yeah?" his uncle responded, salting the meat that was sizzling in a skillet on the stove.  
"How did you know Lorelei and you were in love?"  
Luke almost dropped the salt shaker. He coughed, setting the shaker down carefully, then looked at Jess. "Wh-why do you ask?"

Jess didn't respond.  
"Are you and Rory having trouble?"  
Jess sighed loudly. He hated talking about this. Everything had been going so well. He thought that finally, _finally_ he'd gotten something right in his life. But just like everything else, it was still shit. "I don't even know if we're close enough to have trouble." He muttered.

Luke thought for a few moments, stirring the dinner, while Jess trained his eyes on the floor. "You remember the first time you left?" Luke asked.

Jess looked up. "What?"

"You know Rory. She's used to doing things on her terms, right?"  
Jess snorted. "You got that one."

"Yeah, she's like her mother. But anyway, I'd bet she's just holding onto that feeling. She's probably scared to let herself be…you know. Open, uh, I guess. Because she's scared you're gonna leave again." Luke looked more awkward than Jess had ever seen him.

He wet his lips. "How can I prove that I'm not gonna bail?" He asked.

Luke watched the meat, avoiding eye contact a little bit. "I don't know. I gave Lorelei a horoscope." Jess simply raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh, story for another time. Look," he faced him. "Just tell her that you're grown up now. And you know that you're in it for the long haul. Only if you are." Luke pointed at him. "Because I swear, Jess, if you break her heart again…"  
"I'm not."

The most true statement he'd ever spoken.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening, after the festivities were starting to die down, Jess sat on the staircase landing, bouncing his knee at a pretty rapid pace. He'd been racking his brain the entire night about what his uncle had told him. How could he convince Rory? It was too soon to do anything to drastic, he thought. Or was it?

Emily and Richard were saying their goodbyes to everyone for the night, praising Sookie for the wonderful meal that she had provided, and given Luke a few thanks as well in typical Gilmore fashion.  
"Now, Lorelei," Emily slid her arms into the fur coat Richard was holding up. "Don't forget to call me tomorrow. We still need to plan the baby shower."

"Mom," Lorelei whined. "You really don't need to do anything,"  
Sookie pipped up, pigtails bouncing as she jumped in between the two. "Tell you what, Emily," she squeaked. "How about you and I get together next week and plan something? I bet these two would like a surprise shower," she nodded toward Lorelei and Luke, who was standing behind his wife.

"Yeah, Mom, that's a great idea!" Lorelei grinned. "You two just go all out! Spare no expense!"  
"Are you sure about that?" Luke muttered.  
"Reverse psychology." Lorelei responded quietly, but Jess caught it and he snorted.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Emily agreed. "Would you be able to come to the club for a lunch?"

"I'll be there with bells on!" Sookie promised, then hurried off to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

The Gilmore's said goodbye to Rory, and the others then headed out toward their car. Before the door shut behind them they caught Emily asking "she was kidding about that bell thing, wasn't she?"

Sookie, and Lane left soon after, then it was just the four of them left in the house. It had stayed pretty much the same since they'd redone it several years ago when they were first engaged. Jess sat in the corner of the couch, a soda in his hand. He would have much rather had an alcoholic beverage, but since he was still on pain meds, Rory had vetoed that. She was sitting next to him, his arm wrapped around her on the back of the couch. Luke and Lorelei were seated across from them, and they were just talking back and forth, spending the evening laughing and talking about the baby.

"That reminds me," Lorelei looked a little uncomfortable, and Luke instantly grabbed her hand. That made Jess think for a minute. Those two had been through a lot. Ups and downs that Jess honestly couldn't keep straight. But it was interesting to watch them together now. It was like they were on the same wavelength. Luke knew when Lorelei needed a hand (literally), and vice versa. Jess wondered if he and Rory would ever be like that. Or if they already were.

"What's up, Mom?" Rory sat up a little straighter.

"We were wondering," she paused and licked her lips. "Would you be willing to let us change your old room into a nursery?"

Rory let out a breath. "Oh, God." She glanced at Jess, then looked back at them. "Don't do that to me! I thought something was really wrong."

"Well, we just don't want you to feel like we're stealing it from you," Luke smiled softly at her.  
"Guys. I have my own apartment. Use it!" She nodded. "Seriously. I would love if you used my room for the baby."

Lorelei sat back and sighed, looking relived. "Thanks, kid."

Before they left, Jess used the bathroom quickly, then wandered into the kitchen looking for Rory. Luke was drying the dishes, and Lorelei was sitting on the counter next to the sink, talking quietly to him. Jess eyed them, and Lorelei looked up. "She's in there." She nodded toward Rory's room. Jess stuck his hands in his pockets, and nodded.  
"Hey, Jess," Luke said, turning away from the sink, looking at his nephew.

Jess didn't respond.  
"Just, think about what I said. Okay?"

"Affirmative." He responded. Then knocked several times on Rory's door.  
"Come in," her voice was muffled from the other side. He turned the knob, and heard Lorelei asking what Luke had said to him.

Jess was hit with a bit of nostalgia stepping into Rory's room. It honestly hadn't changed much over the years. Of course it was missing things that now resided in Rory's apartment, but it still had the same charm it always had. Rory was sitting at her desk, and she turned to him as he shut the door behind himself, looking much like she had the first night Luke had dragged him over here.

"Sad?" Jess asked, leaning against the door.

Rory made a face and shrugged. "Not sad. I mean, Mom and Dad wanted to use this room for Gigi before. It's not the first time a half sibling has almost stolen it from me." She grinned.

Jess nodded. "This is true. But still."  
"Yeah," she stood and slid her hands down the front of her pants, letting out a breath. "I'm gonna miss this place."

Jess pushed off from the door and walked over to her window. He touched the glass with his thumb. "You don't know how many times I wanted to break into this thing when I was a kid."

"But that, dear sir, would have been destruction of private property," Rory grinned, tugging Jess toward her by his jacket. He moved effortlessly toward her, and placed his hands on her waist, their foreheads instantly going together. Their noses brushed against each other, and Rory let out a soft sigh.  
"Let's go _home_," Jess whispered against her cheek, and she nodded, reaching down and grabbing his hand.

*Hiiiiiii. Yeah I know. BUT I HAVE MADE MYSELF WRITE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO THIS BEFORE UPLOADING. So I will be posting in the next WEEK. Promise *heart*


	11. Chapter 11

Even before they had unlocked the door to Rory's apartment, Jess knew what he was going to do. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but screw it. If he had to prove to Rory that he wasn't going anywhere, then that's what he was going to do. And it was the only thing he could think of that would really show her how serious he was. He loved her. He'd loved her since the first time he'd seen her reading out on the square, the first time he'd walked into her room, the first time they'd kissed…

Jess had been stupid. This was true. And he knew it. But he was ready to take the step. He wanted a forever, and he wanted it with Rory. It had always been Rory.

She pushed open the apartment door and opened her mouth to start to ask if he wanted to watch a movie but he crashed his mouth to hers, slamming the door shut behind them. He reached up and carefully cradled her face in his hands, and she made a soft sound of surprise in the back of her throat, and then melted into his arms. Somehow her hands ended up twisting around his neck, drawing him even closer to her, sighing into his mouth. He took this as complete encouragement and, gripping her waist now, began to slowly walk her backwards into the apartment.

When they bumped into a wall Rory erupted into giggles, and Jess grinned, as his lips moved onto her neck, pushing Rory back against the wall. Her giggles were cut off as she felt him starting to suck on her pale skin. She leaned against the wall, letting her fingers comb softly through his dark hair. Jess whispered almost silent nothings into her skin, as he made his way up toward her ear. He smirked, then quickly and gently tugged on her earlobe, making Rory jump a little in surprise. "Jess," she mused, then cut off again as he placed his mouth back on hers. He was done talking. He hoped she would be too.

But, this was Rory they were talking about. And she did take after her mother. "Jess, we have to stop," she said, trailing off.  
"Rory, I'm doing some of doing my best work here, and you're just talking right through it," he laughed, pulling back and placing palms against the wall, trapping her in-between, telling her the same thing he had years ago.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, slapping his shoulder lightly. She remembered too. "We can't do this right now. You could still get hurt."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You're that wild in bed, huh?"

"Oh my god," she blushed slightly, and looked down, trying to cover it.

"Seriously, if you're that worried for my safety, I'm pretty damn intrigued."

She smiled up at him, and bit her lip. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."  
"Well now I'm disappointed."

"Hey, now," She warned, placing her arms around his neck once more, pulling him down slightly to her eye level. She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I just don't want you getting hurt anymore than you already are. You're fragile right now. And I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to break you."  
Her words meant more to him than she probably knew, and he rubbed his one thumb on her cheek. "I'm not that fragile."

"Sure you are. We all are." She leaned back against the wall, and blinked at him with those giant blue eyes. He knew she was saying something else, now.

It was still dark in the apartment, as they really hadn't had a chance to turn a light on since they got home. In the dark, Jess whispered "you have my permission to break me." Then sealed his lips onto hers. Seeming somewhat satisfied, Rory's hands left his neck and began to push his jacket off. And once he realized what she was doing, he helped with enthusiasm, and his jacket dropped onto the hardwood floor. His fingers tugged on the buttons that had kept her coat secure, and pulled them free, and she shrugged it off onto the floor as well. His arms wrapped all the way around her waist, and he picked her up carefully, trying to support her weight. But he was still injured, and let out a breath and placed her back down on the ground quickly. Rory squealed, then tried to hide her laughter, playfully scolding him.  
"You shouldn't be lifting things. Also you'll give me a complex that I need to go on a diet,"

He tugged her back to him and muttered "you're beautiful" before leading her into the bedroom.

Her hair was laying across her face, her eyelids closed, and Jess watched as she slowly breathed in sleep. It had started snowing again, and the lights from outside were shining into the window, making shadows dance on the sheets. Jess was propped up on his elbow, slowly tracing patterns in her skin; up and down her arms, her back, anywhere he could reach. He was so in love with her, and he figured he was about as happy as he could ever be and would be satisfied to die right there. Rory shifted in her sleep, muttering something. He leaned down to listen, and was a little bit too prideful at the fact that it was his name that she was saying. A few minutes later he reached over and grabbed his phone off of the bedside table, and slid it open. It was almost four in the morning, the eighth day of a new year. And a plan was forming in his head.

"You still awake?" Rory asked without even opening her eyes. She sprawled over on her stomach, her skin almost white in the light from outside. Jess laid his phone down on the bed, and leaned down to kiss her.

"I have a lot on my mind," he responded after pulling back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, yawning.

Jess paused. "For once in my life it feels like…no. Nothing is wrong."

Rory grinned. "You're so depressing sometimes, you realize."

"All part of my charm, babe." He knocked his knuckle against the tip of her nose.

"Well," she flipped over onto her back, then grabbed his hand. "I guess your charm works, then. I mean. It worked when I first met you. And it still does." She snorted. "Oh my god. You charmed the pants off me. Literally."

"And they said I would never amount to anything." He kissed the back of her hand that she'd intertwined with his.

They laid there for several more hours, just talking back and forth quietly. Sharing stories from their time apart. Like her time on the campaign trail, him writing his new book. It was peaceful. And perfect.

The next morning Jess woke up with a plan. He jotted down a note for Rory and placed it on the pillow next to her, along with a kiss on her forehead. She had another day off of work, and he wanted her to enjoy her sleep. He hurried down the stairs, feeling a thousand times better than he did yesterday. His injuries were almost all healed, and he'd be off the meds by next week. Plus, last night was a pretty good boost to the moral, he had to admit. He'd made his decision, and now it was time to put it into action. But first, he had to make a few phone calls. Once down on the street, he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and tapped it a few times.

The first call was to his publishing house. He'd been calling every other day or so just to check in on things. The guy's were covering really well for him, and he knew he'd owe them all several rounds at the pub when he got back. The second call was to his agent. Even though he was publishing his book himself, he still had one for legal reasons. She'd left a message with him the other day, so he figured it was about time to return it. They caught up on dates, made an appointment for the next week, and discussed something in the last chapter of his book. Jess had been walking down the street, dogging people also on phones, the entire time. He finally stopped and stepped out of the line of fire on the sidewalk, and tapped on his phone one more time. There was one last person that he had to call. It was old fashion as hell, and he felt like an idiot. But this was Rory. And he wanted a blessing.

"Yello?" Lorelei answered on the other line. Jess took a deep breath.  
"Hey, it's me. Jess."

"Ah, the dark, handsome prince. How you doing, Hon?"

Jess glanced at a man across the street that was walking his boxer, and licked his lips, at a loss for words. "Jess? You still there?"

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Um, I wanted to ask you something."

Lorelei was quiet. "Okay," she finally responded, unsure where he was going.

"I wanted to ask for your blessing." Jess took a jump. It was going to make or break him, but he didn't care either way. "I want to ask Rory to marry me."

**THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, I'M ASSUMING. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I'm not done quite yet. Still have a few things up my metaphorical sleeves (as I'm wearing a tank top right now). But please leave any reviews you may have, they mean so much to me! *heart*


End file.
